the_tale_of_blood_tearfandomcom-20200214-history
Elanor Thorn Ravenhood
Elanor Thorn Ravenhood is a member of Blood Tear. She in one of the main protagonists of the series. Appearance Elanor is a beautiful young woman. She has slender build. She has green eyes and long light brown hair though her hair changes colour depending on her mood. She is wearing long black leather jacket with short sleeves, under it dark gray shirt. On her neck she has a black choker and a few neckalaces of small stones on leather strips. He wears finger-less black gloves. She wears dark blue mini shorts, under them black leggings with few holes in them and black boots. She also wears two black leather belts. Personality At first she seemed to be very cold and distant to to others. She had always the vibe "don't fuck with me" about her. This was because of how her aunt, Bridget Thorn, treated her from her young age till her adult years. Although that changes for some time when she is with her uncle Luca Thorn. After she joins Blood Tear she becomes much more friendly. She is more opened about herself to the others. She is quite kind and caring personality. She has been seen to be clever many times. Background Elanor Thorn Ravenhood was born on 12th July 10,032 to Kim Ravenhood and Michael Ravenhood though they both died protecting her when she was young. After that she was taken by her aunt and uncle Bridget and Luca Thorn. Brigret was harsh on her. Telling her that it was her fault that her parents died, going as far as telling her that her magic killed them, in order to supres her magic. Although Luca was nice to her he was shadowed over by Bridget. Their chilld and Elanor's cousin, Lily Thorn, was something like her older sister always protecting her from Bridget. One day when they were playing around in outside Elanor nearly fall of a cliff but Lily got her and threw her back but slipped of the cliff herself. When Elanor came to her she had several broken bones and could not walk. Elanor took her home while on the way apologiesing to her although Lily told her that there was nothing to apologise for. When they came home Bridget took care of her but also blaming Elanor telling her that it should had been her. Lily later died to the injuries. She held her ceremony on 25th August 10,040. Abilities Ravenhood Magic - Being a part of Ravenhood family she has the ability to enhance her abilities depending what her emotions are. While having enhanced abilities her hair changes color: * Red hair - Her hair changes colour to red when she is angry. In this state she has enhanced Evocation magic. * Orange - Her hair changes colour to orange when she is feeling confidant. In this state she has enhanced Transmutation magic. * Yellow - Her hair changes colour to yellow when she is feeling in danger or wants to protect someone. In this state she has enhanced Abjuration magic. * Green - Her hair chagnes colour to green when she is feeling relaxed. Is this state she has enhanced Conjuration Magic. * Blue - her hair changes colour to blue when she is feeling sad or depresed. In this state she has enhanced Illusion magic. * Purple - Purple coloured hair is supreme to other colors. Not every Ravenhood family member had this ability. This state is achieved when she has full control of her emotions. In this state she has enhanced all types of magic to its maximum. * Pink - Her hair changes colour to pink when she is feeling embarrassed. In this state she has enhanced Enchantment magic.